


A darker side to love

by Punky12345678



Series: Hearts of shadow [1]
Category: Star Wars the clone wars 2008 all media types
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Second person POV, Yandere Fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: You’ fallen in love, you’v become obsessed. He will be yours... he doesn’t have a choice.





	A darker side to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panakin-anakin-skywalker (lylilunapotter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylilunapotter/gifts).



You First saw him after the rishi mess was over, he appologied for the loss over your brothers. You assure him that you don’t blame him, he smiles and you feel a fluttering in your chest.

He had a padawan, you found yourself hating her. You have no idea why this is happening to you but you push down the feeling. You can’t aford to have anyone find out.

It’s only when a brother introduces you to manga That it clicks, the strange feelings, the erges. You’vee fallen is love, you’ become obsessed. You will destroy anyone or anything that gets in your way.

You’re love sick.

The padawan is the first to gi. It’s surprisingly easy to convince her friend to betray her. You wish she’d been killed but you’re learnt to take what you can get.

The senniter is next, a some stolen credits and a bounty hunter. He’s heart broken, you take the opportunity to get closer to him. You’re also a little disappointed at how easy it was to eliminate her,

You know that the easy parrt is out of the way, Kanobi and the chanceller are far more skilled and to well protected. They require more planning but that won’t stop you.

Anakin Skywalker will be yours and yours alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank U for reading comment below.


End file.
